


If I were your God

by LadyBismuth



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, Dying human, He/him pronouns for human, Other, Romance, Sweet, original short story, they/them pronouns for God
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22738939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBismuth/pseuds/LadyBismuth
Summary: A God (they/them) laments they cannot prevent the death of their human lover (he/him). The human tries to comfort them, as he has already accepted his destiny.
Relationships: God/human - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	If I were your God

**Author's Note:**

> Basically imagine Michael Sheen as the God because he's an amazing actor and I love him

There will be music in his ears when he departs. But for now, he listens, carefully, lovingly, to the scared God who is emptying his heart, his soul, in this very moment. For him.

“I wish I was not just any God, but yours and yours only. I wish I was your God to heal you, to take away and vanish that _thing_ that’s eating you inside. I wish that I could stop time — or better, that there was no time at all. I wish that damned linear fourth dimension existed only in the pitiful minds of lesser Gods, those who have not enough power to create reality.” The God, this God that is not _his_ , but just another God. Any God. This God rises from their knees, as they were, never letting go of their love’s hand, to sit on the side of their bed. This God, that is just another God, kisses the knuckles of their lover’s hand with a tenderness that has never been witnessed before, and will never be again. This God doesn’t say that they have thought of many ways of killing the negligent God to which this lost world belongs, if only they could find who it was. This God doesn’t tell about the wrath that boils inside, that mighty power in the realm of infinity, far away from the here, from the now, where it lies useless and obstructive.

“I’m not afraid of time, and you should neither. This body, this flesh of mine, will cease to exist, and so will this mind, but you are eternal, and I shall live in you.” His beautiful human smile beams with love, for it is what speaks instead of his tongue.

“I wish I could tell you what hides beneath the veil, what lies beyond the domains of life, but I do not know those secrets in this world.” The scared God trembles inside with a feeling they can’t quite identify. Powerlessness? Sorrow? Ire?

“I don’t need the secrets of my world, for they can’t encompass the secrets of my love.” His breathing becomes heavy and shallow, and the weakness of his body only increases.

“You will reign above all things in other universes, of that I will make sure.” This promise of tomorrow is delivered with the rage of a thousand supernovae, and the incommensurable love of which only a God is capable. But they do not feel the awakening of their lover’s mind.

It is the smallest and brightest dot in a dark ocean of blackness. It surprises him because it is not death, which is what it is, ultimately, waiting for him, but a realization. A thought. It is knowledge. It is the memory of a God he did not remember that existed within him. And he knows, then, only death can bring him back.

“I will be reborn, and we shall encounter again, my love.”


End file.
